Wax Museum of the Living Dead
by Lady Moon-Chan
Summary: A perfectly ordinary field trip to a historic wax museum in downtown Domino turns into something out of a horror story when the wax statues start stealing people's souls. Come on in. You know you want to.
1. The Field Trip

Wax Museum of the Living Dead

Lady Moon-Chan

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic. Yugi's class takes a field trip trip to Kijima House of Wax, a historical wax museum in downtown Domino. At first, they're fascinated, and rightfully so. The wax dummies in the museum are so realistic, they almost seem alive, especially the wax statue of the museum's founder, Yukiku Kijima. But after a terrible accident, Yugi and his friends discover why. The statues at Kijima House were forged using human souls, souls which are now twisted and vengeful beyond belief. They are dark, wicked souls. And Yugi and his friends have the one thing they want...**

**Chapter 1: The Field Trip**

Mr. Sensui came and stood in front of the class. Well, class, it's time for the second of our tri-annual field trips. Today, we will be going to one of Domino City's most historical museums, Kijima House of Wax. No need for bag lunches, a free lunch in the museum café will be provided."

Murmuring excitedly, the students gathered their bags and headed for the bus loop.

20 Minutes Later

The students of Domino High School stepped off the buses and looked up at Kijima House of Wax.

At one time, the building had been painted white, but now the paint was peeling away, and the red brick underneath showed through like blood. The swinging wooden sign beside the door was warped and splintering, the letters spelling out "Kijima House of Wax" barely visible.

"Come in, come in, come in." said a creaky, whispery voice. The voice belonged to an old man in a rumpled, powder blue tuxedo. His skin was pale and waxy, as though he'd never seen sunlight in his life. He didn't have a single hair on his body, not even an eyelash. "I'm Karasu Jaganshi, the caretaker of this fine museum. Welcome." he said in that voice like a creaky door hinge.

He led them into the largest room any of them had ever seen. The floor and ceiling were done in black and white checked tile, the staircases(there were two, one to the left, one to the right) were done in white marble, and led to a landing that ran the length of the room, whose height from the floor was about a foot over Ushio's head.

"I shall inform Kijima-san of your presence." Karasu said in his strange, whispery voice. He went up the left stairway and entered the door directly in front of the staircase, marked "studio". A few moments later, a young man emerged from the same door.

He was tall, with pale, waxy skin, silvery gray eyes, and messy dark hair that fell into his eyes. "Hello," he greeted in a voice that _would_ have sounded like that of a grown woman's, but for the masculine growl to it. "I am Akito Kijima, the owner and curator of this fine establishment. I will be giving you the cook's tour of Kijima House in a few minutes, but first I'd like to lay down a few ground rules.

"I must ask you not to touch the wax statues- _any_ part of them. That is rule number one. Rule number two is that you must not enter the Chamber of Horrors without Karasu or myself. The door locks automatically when pulled shut from the inside, and only the two of us have keys to it. The third rule is that you must _never_, under _any_ circumstances, enter my studio. There is a lot of complex -not to mention valuable- equipment in there. I don't want anyone to get hurt on it, nor do I want my equipment stolen. Now, let's be off."

He descended the staircase and leading the students toward a door under the landing. When he opened it, glass eyes stared at the students from a choir platform at the back of the room. The other three walls were filled with doors whose wood was stained such a deep red they looked as though they'd been painted with blood.

"This is the main gallery." Akito explained with a small smile. "The doors lead to all the galleries in this building, and the statues are a small sampler of all this museum has to offer. Please, examine them as long as you like." he leaned against a door on the right wall to wait, and the class dispersed among the wax statues.

The Yugi-tachi were clustered in a small group, examining some of the more historic statues.

"Who's 'dis redhead? She's kinda cute." Jou said, indicating a statue of a thirteen-year-old redhead with brown eyes in a deep blue 14th century gown.

Yami examined the tag hanging from her slim wrist. "Apparently, it's of Queen Elizabeth I at age thirteen." He dropped the tag and looked at her face. When Jou had first pointed her out, Elizabeth's face had looked serene and neutral. But now the eyes came alive, shifting in the wax face to shoot Jou a look of hatred and rage. Yami blinked, and the eyes were just tinted glass, set into a serene wax face.

Yami shook his head, brushing off what he'd seen as paranoia and examining a thin, pale boy in 19th century Amish clothing. His hair was messy and shoulder length, his eyes wide and pale blue blue as the sky. Yami gasped involuntarily and made to step back. For a moment, he could have sworn he'd seen a look of hatred and anticipation in those eyes.

He leaned in close again, and it was just a wax statue with blue glass eyes that glittered in the fluorescent lighting of the gallery.

"Something wrong, Yami?" Tea asked, looking concerned.

Yami shook his head, stared at the Amish boy for a second longer, then made his way over to where Yugi was examining a statue of a tall, fair woman with very dark hair and eyes in a black brocade kimono, a yamato nadeshiko. "Who is she, aibou?" he asked curiously.

"Yukiku Kijima, founder of the Kijima House of Wax." Yugi read from the tag around her wrist. "Intense, isn't she?"

"Yes, I'm told she had that affect on people -especially men." Akito's voice said from behind them. "Amazing how people can have two different sides, isn't it? My grandmother here was a yamato nadeshiko, and yet her parents couldn't make men touch her with a 50 foot pole due to her forceful personality." he smiled up at the statue for a few moments, then turned to Yami and Yugi. "Please, come along. Your classmates are ready to continue the tour."

The look-a-likes nodded and followed Akito into the next room, not noticing two of their number slip away from the group.

**AN: Well, here's...I believe it's my earliest non-suckish Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction. I can't say it's solely YGO, because there's a slight crossover involved in later chapters, but it does better sticking to one fandom than Incarnations did. Actually, after Incarnations, this is my earliest unsuckish chapter fic. So, review and tell me what you think, okay?**  



	2. The First Take

**Wax Museum of the Living Dead**

**Lady Moon-Chan**

**AN: Well, here's the second chapter. Do tell me if you find the statues from the Chamber of Horrors familiar. The first person to guess my inspiration for them correctly gets a date-fic with the Yu-Gi-Oh! bishounen of their choice. Well, go ahead and read. It's what you've been waiting for. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! Yami would have chosen to live his own life with Yugi and co. sans shadow powers instead of stupidly dying when it was "proven" that Yugi no longer needed him. Baka pharaoh...**

**Yami: Hey! anger vein twitch**

**LM-C: Silence knave! throws hardcover copy of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**

**Yami: **

**LM-C: Ohhh, crap...Chitose, be a dear and hide the evidence.**

**Chitose: Yeah, yeah. stuffs Yami in the closet**

**Chapter 2: The First Take**

As Akito led the tour group out of the main gallery, Duke ducked away from the rest with Serenity in tow.

"I don't know about this Duke," the latter said nervously as they headed toward the chamber of horrors. "Kijima-san said not to go into the Chamber of Horrors without him or Karasu, remember?"

Duke smiled and waggled a finger at her. "Now, Serenity. That's just because they don't want us down here until they can set up a few scares for us."

They climbed down the rickety staircase and Duke immediately began to examine the grotesquely contorted wax statues. Serenity, on the other hand, just flattened herself against the wall and tried not to be nauseous. Suddenly, a red light began to emanate from the statues.

Duke had just hit a statue of a pale boy with straw-colored hair and turquoise eyes in the torture chair and called him a wimp because of the clear wax that had been dribbled down his cheeks to imitate tears, as if he were crying from pain.

Now he was examining a brunette man in the stretching rack, and looked up when the lights began blinking. "Wow, talk about your special effects." he chuckled, preparing to move on. KriikKriik!

Duke whirled at the sound. The statue from the chair was glaring at him, all traces of tears gone now. Suddenly it got up and began to walk toward him. "Ssssoulll," it hissed. "ssssoulll."

Duke backed into the wall, and the statue was bearing down on him. It placed a cool, waxy hand against his throat, and then, Duke Devlin knew no more.

There was a flash of light, and the dummy from the chair was back in place, looking as pained as ever. Duke was smirking and unshaken, the only difference about his appearance being in his his eyes. The pupils had gone from being round to being slits.

His smirk widened as he heard the feminine scream that echoed through the Chamber of Horrors. Serenity walked over toward him. She too was smirking, with slits for pupils.

"Ah, Lyra." Duke said, kissing her hand, and then up her arm to her shoulder and neck.

Serenity, or Lyra, as Duke had called her, fluttered her eyelashes. "Really, Hyde. I realize how long it's been, but really. Oh, and don't call me Lyra, at least not in front of the new souls. None of them know about the curse yet, and I'd hate to spoil the surprise for them." she smiled a perfect little secretive smile.

"Alright, I'll call you by that body's name for now, but I won't like it. You're wrong, by the way." 'Duke' said, gathering 'Serenity' into his arms.

"Wrong?" she asked. "About what?"

"The two new mortals who just oh-so-kindly took our places know," 'Duke', replied, kissing her neck. "now, anyway."

'Serenity's perfect little smile turned upside down, into a perfect little pout. "Yes, well, I wasn't counting them, considering they'll hardly be able to tell..."

"That's true." 'Duke' conceded. "But my point is, they do know."

"And now they're going to be trapped in those wax dummies for eternity, the way we were supposed to be, so what's the problem?"

'Duke' shrugged. "There is none, I suppose. I was just making a point, love."

'Serenity' sighed. "You always were such a worrywart. Now come on, we have to get back to the fresh souls before anyone realizes 'we're' missing." she nudged his shoulder as she passed him, grinning coyly over her shoulder at him.

With the Group

'Serenity' and 'Duke' rejoined the group.

"Sis, where were ya? Did Duke do anything to ya?" Joey asked, checking the pseudo-Serenity up and down to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine, nii-chan. You worry too much." 'Serenity' said with a giggle.

"And you're sure Duke didn't try anything nasty?"

'Serenity' nodded. "I had to use the bathroom, and Duke was gentlemanly enough to escort me there."

Joey nodded grudgingly, and the entire group entered the Ancient Egypt gallery. The closest wax statue to the door was a pale, skinny weaver boy with chin-length black hair and brown eyes.

"Geez. They sure were scrawny in Ancient Egypt." Tristan commented, poking the boy's wax-hewn ribs.

"Only the peasants." Yami commented, looking at the wall paintings which seemed to have been ripped from an actual Egyptian palace. "The upper and middle classes ate quite well. Horrible teeth, though." In response to the strange looks he received from some of his classmates he added, "At least, that's what I read somewhere."

"I wonder what happened to the pharaoh statue?" Yugi said, changing the subject. He gestured at the throne. On the left sat a beautiful queen with a benevolent, motherly smile, but the right throne, which should have been occupied by a pharaoh, was empty.

"He was melting a bit from the spotlight, so I took him into my workshop to make repairs." Akito explained from his place before the nearby group of harem girl statues. "Now come, we have many more galleries to visit."

He led the Domino High students from the room, before anyone could notice the hatred glowing in every single pair of glass eyes in the room.

**AN: Well, there's that. Share your thoughts in a review, and be on the lookout for my Rozen Maiden oneshot, After the End: A New Beginning.**


	3. Finding Out

**Wax Museum of the Living Dead**

**Lady Moon-Chan**

**AN: Sorry it's been so long since my last update, minna. My mom got sick and had to go the hospital, plus the whole house has been in a cleaning frenzy, and combine that with back to school shopping and deadlines on thewritersink, can you really blame me for not being in the mood to write? **

**Disclaimer: Despite the lengthy passage of time between this update and the last, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Nor do I own a wax museum. Or the weaver boy statue, if we're gonna do true confessions.**

**R&R, please!**

**Chapter 3: Finding Out**

Miho Nosaka looked around in confusion at her surroundings. Where was the bathroom in this place, anyway? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something pale down the hallway in the direction she'd just come from and backtracked to take a closer look.

It was the weaver boy statue from the Egyptian gallery. But what was odd was that he wasn't crouched with his hands out, as though someone had simply picked him up from his loom and moved him here for whatever reason. He stood, with his arms at his sides. As though he'd stood from the loom himself and walked. Miho shivered at the piercing-ness of the brown glass eyes before continuing her search for the bathroom.

KriikKriik. KriikKriik.

She turned again. The wax statue was closer to her, as though it had walked. And it's face, formerly neutral, was now smirking, the glass eyes filled with hatred and anticipation. There was life in those eyes, Miho realized, some kind of dark force that had brought the dummy to life so...so what? It could kill? Could kill her here and now, and move on to do the same to her classmates? Miho Nosaka bolted.

The wax boy followed, his limbs KriikKriik-ing in a steady rhythm that promised death if she so much as slowed down. Eventually, though, Miho could run no further, and collapsed on the ground. Her pursuer didn't slow in the slightest, and when Miho turned her head to look back at him, she could see that one hand was raised over top of his head, brandishing a knife.

"AAAAAaaaagh!"

The students of Domino High looked around in confusion and fear at the sound of the scream. "That was Ribbon!" said a random female student named Sakota, who will never be mentioned again after this. "Something's happened!"

Tristan tore off in the direction of the scream at those words.

"Tristan, wait!" Yugi called, running after him. "Come on!" He called over his shoulder to the rest of the tachi, "Who knows what he'll do if he finds her and she's hurt!"

The rest of the Yugi-tachi followed Tristan and Yugi at those words, with 'Duke' and 'Serenity' going the slowest.

Tristan eventually found Miho lying on the floor, unconscious. "Ribbon! Miho! Wake up!" he cried, shaking her franticly. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the weaver boy statue against the wall, hands at his sides military style. "That isn't supposed to be here..." he muttered, picking Miho up bridal style.

"Tristan!" Tea shouted as the rest of the Yugi-tachi caught up to him. "What happened to her?"

Tristan shook his head. "I don't know. She was already unconscious when I found her. And that was here too, for some reason." he nodded toward the wax statue.

"I'll put it back." Yami volunteered. "The rest of you get some help for Miho." he picked the statue up and headed for the Egyptian gallery.

The rest of the tachi went back to the main gallery, with Yugi casting a worried glance in the direction his soul partner had gone.

When Yami got into the gallery, he leaned the weaver against the wall by his loom, unable to bend the statue back into a sitting position. Then he looked around. There wasn't anyone watching...

In a few quick bounds he was seated on the throne next to the beautiful wax queen. He leaned back, and the sensation of stone against his back was hauntingly familiar. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, allowing it to rest on the stone.

"Perfect!" Akito's voice suddenly cried out.

Yami jumped, leaping off the throne when he spotted Akito in the doorway. "G-gomen, Kijima-san. It won't happen again..." Yami murmured, edging towards the door.

"Not so fast." Akito hissed, trapping the former pharaoh against a wall. "I'm curious, Mutou-kun, as to why it happened to begin with. And why it seemed the throne was made for you when you sat down. Care to enlighten me?"

Yami shook his head no.

Akito growled, placing his hands on either side of Yami's head and creating a human barrier between Yami and freedom(warning: NC yaoi ahead. Skip it if it squicks you).

"How long were you watching?" Yami hissed, turning his face away from Akito, as the scent of the other's breath was incredibly rotten.

Akito took advantage of Yami's turned head and began to kiss and nip at his neck.

"I saw everything, including when my creation stole that girl's soul."

Yami turned his head again, throwing Akito's lips off his neck and meeting the man's gaze. "So then...you created evil, living statues _knowingly_?"

"Mmhmm." Akito nuzzled Yami's cheek.

Yami tried to break free of Akito's grasp, but the man was too strong, almost inhumanly so.

"Easy, little pharaoh, easy." Akito murmured, easily pinning Yami with his body.

Yami's eyes widened in shock. "How did you kn-mmph!" he was cut off by Akito's lips pressing firmly against his and turned his head forcefully, breaking the kiss.

"How did I know?" Akito asked. "Simple. I read the legends concerning the Nameless Pharaoh until I was blue in the face, and memorized his face as portrayed in the few surviving images of him- your face. And for so long, I dreamed of having that face on my pharaoh statue. Pretty please?" he began to plant butterfly kisses along Yami's neck and the cheek facing him.

Yami relaxed and stopped fighting despite himself, and Akito chuckled. "Do you like that, little pharaoh?"

"N-no..." Yami again tried to break free and was hindered by Akito's inhuman strength. "Let go." "Not until you agree to my request, my little pharaoh." Akito began to kiss Yami's neck again.

When Yami continued to refuse and resist Akito's advances, Akito began to grind his hips against the former pharaoh's. It only made Yami struggle even more to get free.

"Teme." Yami hissed.

"Mmm...talking dirty like that only makes me want you more." Akito purred, one hand brushing down to caress Yami''s thigh.

The opening created by Akito bringing his arm down gave Yami a way to escape and he took it, dodging around Akito and leaving the gallery, running for the place his classmates had been last. The Yugi-tachi at least, had to be warned of the danger they were all in!

**AN: There's that. Tell me what you thought, and please don't be too mad about my long-delayed update. Ja ne, minna-san!**


	4. How the Dummies Were Forged

**Wax Museum of the Living Dead**

**Lady Moon-Chan**

**AN: Sorry for not updating in, like, forever. I just haven't had the time to type up chapters during the week. If I can, I'll have five ready to go by next saturday. But for now, here's four. R&R, minna!**

**Chapter 4: How the Statues Were Forged**

Yami headed for the last gallery his classmates had been in last. They had to be warned about the statues, even though the chances were good that only the Yugi-tachi would believe him. Akito had all but admitted he _allowed_ them to steal people's souls. Yami shuddered at the thought of the museum curator. Why had the guy been all over him like that anyway?

That train of thought was pushed off the tracks, however, when he sensed something amiss over his and Yugi's mind link. The boy's emotions were growing fainter...as if his soul was fading away...Yami changed directions, following Yugi's fading presence to a gallery full of wax statues that seemed to be from 1920s Europe.

Yugi was backed into a corner with a long haired statue wearing a red cloak standing over him, one hand closing on his throat. Yami called on his shadow powers to help Yugi, but his concentration and control were shattered when he was attacked from behind. He glanced over his shoulder and found that his attacker was an androgynous statue with golden hair and eyes clothed all in brown, except for a white button-down shirt.

He focused his shadow powers again, and the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck began to glow so brightly that both Yugi and Yami had to shield their eyes as best they could. But if they'd been able to look, they would have been amazed at what was happening. A soul rose from each dummy. Both were dark and twisted, but undoubtedly souls. The two souls were absorbed into the puzzle, and the wax statues fell to the floor, still and lifeless the way they were supposed to be, their faces blank and featureless.

"What...the hell...was that?" Yami asked slowly.

///We should be asking you that, bub!/// a light tenor voice echoed through Yami and Yugi's shared mind, startling the holder of the puzzle and it's former spirit.

////Don't be so rude, Brother.//// chided a second new voice, sweeter and more childish than the first. ////At least these two aren't made of wax.//// And Yugi felt something stretch out and get comfortable in his mind.

//You two came from the statues?// Yami asked, trying to hide his curiosity.

The second voice replied. ////Yes. And we've been in them for a long, long time. At first, it wasn't so bad, even though we couldn't move. We could observe the people who came to the museum, and we could communicate with the other souls trapped in the statues. And the wax bodies didn't get hungry or tired, so we never needed food or sleep. But over time, it got colder and more painful to be trapped in the wax statues, until every moment was cold, harsh pain with no respite, and all any of us here could think of was escape. Our souls were darkened and twisted by our years trapped in the wax, and strong, healthy bodies that housed pure, untainted souls traipsing through the museum...parading them before us was like putting food just within the reach of a starving man, so you can see why we would have attacked you.////

Yami closed his eyes, unable to stop the understanding and pity he felt from welling up.

///Hey, we don't need your sympathy!/// the first voice snapped.

//I'm sorry.// Yami said. //I was just in a similar situation up until about four years ago.// He felt the interest of both newcomers piqued, and quickly said//But that's another story for another time.//

/So, what are you guys' names?/ Yugi asked, attempting to defuse the situation.

////I'm Al.//// said the second newcomer.

///And I'm his older brother Ed./// stated the first.

//Pleased to meet you.// Yami said cordially.

///Likewise. Now, you mentioned having been in a similar situation to us...?/// Ed prompted.

//Later,// Yami said. //For now, we have to focus on getting out of this museum with everyone's souls intact.//

///Too late./// Ed informed him grimly. ///The ones you know as Duke, Serenity, and Miho have already been taken by the other statues.///

/Which ones?/ asked Yugi.

////Serenity and Duke are trapped in a pair of statues in the Chamber of Horrors, and Miho is in the weaver boy from the Egyptian exhibit.//// Al said. ////The only way to free their souls is to break open the statues.////

//Lead us to them.// Yami said, and the brothers agreed.

///But split up. We'll be able to get it done faster that way./// Ed said.

So they did. Yugi went to the Egyptian exhibit, and Yami went to the Chamber of Horrors.

As he descended the stairs, the former pharaoh asked the brothers//So, which statues are Duke and Serenity trapped in?//

////Um...the man in the torture chair is Duke, and Serenity...I'll be able to tell when I see her.////

//Alright.//

///Now,/// said Ed///You mentioned earlier being in a similar situation to us not long ago?///

//I said another time, Ed.// Yami growled, sending a wave of annoyance the boy's way.

///This is another time. It's another time from when you said "another time."/// Ed explained, in the tone one would use to explain to a two-year-old that two plus two does indeed equal four.

//You have some seriously screwed up logic, you know that, Ed?// Yami replied, but began to tell his tale, leaving out his royal status and the Shadow Games.

///Let's see...it's what, 1997, yeah '97 now, and this took place three thousand years ago, so...that was...1003 B.C. Egypt!? What were you, one of the pharaohs!?/// Ed half-asked, half-shouted.

Yami's attempt at response(which consisted of lots of awkward silence) was cut off by Yugi.

/Al, what are you doing?/ The hikari asked.

////Banging my head against the wall in here.//// the younger brother replied.

/...Ed? Shouldn't you be stopping him?/ Yugi asked tentatively.

///At this point, I'm more worried about him denting the wall. Our family was known for its hardheadedness back in our day, after all.///

Yami couldn't help grinning, then sobered up and asked//Is this the right statue?/ he had arrived at the torture chair.

////Yeah. Your friend Duke is in there.//// Al confirmed.

Yami summoned up Mahaado's staff and cracked the statue over the head with all his strength. A spiderweb of cracks appeared in the wax of its forehead, and the crown of its head caved in, releasing a silvery orb.

The orb floated past them and up the stairs, then passed through the door and must have continued on from there in search of its human vessel.

//Was that...// Yami began.

///A soul. A pure, untainted soul.../// Ed whispered reverently.

////...So beautiful. I'd forgotten..._how_ beautiful...//// Al murmured, sounding a bit dazed.

//And he's free now.// Yami said. //Aibou, did you manage to free Miho's soul?//

/Yeah./ Yugi replied. /I just did it./

///Two down, one to go./// Ed said, suddenly business-like once again. ///Now, your friend Serenity's soul is just up ahead...Yami, watch out!///

Yami felt waves of pain start at the back of his head just as Ed finished talking and fell to his hands and knees.

//What the hell was that?// he asked groggily, fighting off the spots dancing before his eyes and the dizziness that greeted him when he stood back up.

////It's Karasu.//// Al supplied. ////Watch out! He's coming at you from behind!////

Yami barely dodged Karasu's come-from-behind tackle.

///He's coming from the left now!/// Ed shouted.

Yami took a few steps to the right, and the momentum Karasu had gathered up sent him careening right past the King of Games.

////Now run for the stairs!//// Al advised, just as Karasu came back around.

///He's not going to stop until you're dead, given his own way. You and I'll have to distract him, Al./// Ed said decisively. Then to Yami///Any way we can appear out there with you?///

//Just visualize it, and it'll happen.// Yami said, dodging another blow from Karasu.

He helped by channeling his power into the puzzle enough for them to come out in corporeal forms, rather than as spirits. So instead of a pair of spirits, a pair of teenage boys appeared in the Chamber of Horrors.

One had golden blonde hair in a high ponytail, golden eyes and was dressed all in brown except for his shirt and gloves. The other, the taller one, had a lower, dirty blonde ponytail,Brown eyes and wore all black except for his red cloak and white gloves.

The first one turned toward Yami as his brother parried with Karasu. "Hurry and find Yugi! Akito will be after him!" It was Ed who spoke.

Yami nodded and raced off for the Egyptian exhibit and adjacent studio.

**AN: That's chapter four, give me your opinions, k? And for all the good little readers who've been so patient, here's a sneak peek at chapter 5: **

"The rules are simple enough. It's a dice game." Yami created a die from the Shadows and brought it out as though it'd been in his pocket the whole time. "We both roll the dice, and whoever rolls the higher number wins. Any objections?" Yami asked as soon as Yugi left the room.

"Mm, not to the rules." Akito murmured. "But it's not a very exciting game. Why don't we make it five rolls each, and whoever winds up with the highest total wins? As an added bonus, every time your roll is higher than mine, I'll answer one question about the origins of my statues, and myself." he smirked.

**Review please, minna-san!**

**  
**


End file.
